Choco Koronet
by synstropezia
Summary: Berawal dari taruhan yang tidak disangka-sangka, bisa menjadi semanis ini untuk Nakahara Chuuya. #FFA1stContest


Dari miliaran pertemuan yang merajut warna-warni takdir, pernahkah seseorang memikirkan kemungkinan sebesar biji jagung lantas memanen buahnya? Atau katakanlah, sebuah kebetulan paling absurd yang selalu menertawai dirinya, tetapi terkabul dengan meng-skak-mat seluruh waktu yang digunakan untuk meratapi khayalan tersebut.

Cerita ini bermula dari toko roti di Jakarta Utara. Meskipun ada toko-toko lain yang tersebar dari pangkal ke ujung, tidak semua harus dieksplor karena membahasnya bukanlah tugas dari kisah ini. Toh, cukup mereka-mereka saja yang tahu.

* * *

**Choco Koronet**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

**Warning: OOC, typo, absurd, garing, bahasa enggak baku, Chuuya!Female, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk bersenang-senang, serta diikutkan pada lomba di grup Fanfiction Addict dengan tema "Obrolan Ringan".  
**

* * *

Toko roti di cabang Jakarta Utara buka dari pukul delapan sampai enam sore, untuk memanjakan cewek-cewek sinis dengan roti-roti manis yang eksis. Hari ini sendiri merupakan Senin di pukul dua belas yang membosankan. Kegantengan pegawainya gagal menarik lalu-lalang pejalan kaki, supaya menaruh hati terhadap dagangan mereka yang selalu menggemaskan, mengesankan, dan segala rupa puja puji baik.

"Bosennyaaa~ Hey, Atsushi. Aku punya ide bagus." Sang kasir, Dazai Osamu yang mengaku-ngaku kegantengannya nomor satu sejagat raya, mengatakannya sambil menidurkan kepala. Yang dipanggil kini melirik penasaran.

"Kak Dazai punya ide bagus biar rame?" _Cleaning service_ mereka–bahasa kerennya tukang sapu–Nakajima Atsushi menatap Dazai berbinar-binar. Meski hobi bikin onar, otaknya brilian untuk waktu-waktu tertentu.

"Kita tutup aja, yuk. Aku bosen~"

_Krik ... krik ... krik ..._

"Tapi sekarang baru jam dua belas."

"Cepetin aja jamnya," jawab Dazai enteng seakan tutup sehari bukan perkara.

"Di luar masih cerah." Atsushi mengotot supaya mereka tidak menunggak sewa toko. Bapak Sakaguchi Ango selaku pemilik sangat galak jika ditentang.

"Bilang ke mereka ini fenomena langka seratus tahun sekali."

"Enggak boleh bikin _hoax_, Kak Dazai."

"Aku lebih suka bikin anak tapi. Atsushi mau liat enggak?"

Merasai ambiguitas yang luar biasa membinasakan, Atsushi memilih tuli daripada melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Junior peraknya itu kembali menyapu, sementara Dazai menonton entahlah apa dengan _headset_. Suasana berlangsung sunyi yang tidak lama setelahnya dipecah Dazai. Si biang ribut berteriak kencang membuat kucing peliharaan bos terbangun. Cakar dan kepribadiannya garang sampai Atsushi diserang.

"Gede bangettt! Pasti nikmat, deh~ Muat enggak, ya? Jadi pengen juga~"

"Ja-jangan nonton begituan Kak Da-!" Buru-buru Atsushi menutup mata. Hendak kabur dari Dazai yang menarik celemek bebeknya.

"Pisang cokelatnya keliatan enak, lho, gede lagi. Atsushi mikir aneh-aneh, ya? Mau nyoba sama Kyouka?"

"E-e-e ... enggak, kok! Hu ... hu-hubungan kami cuma teman, dan, dan, dan ...!"

"Nyoba kulineran maksudnya. Karena Atsushi nakal jadi harus dihukum." _Salah siapa coba_?! batin yang bersangkutan nelangsa. Senyuman Dazai memperparah kemungkinan yang ada sampai ke paling terburuk.

"Kita taruhan apa _dia_ dateng atau enggak ke toko. Aku taruhan _dia_ dateng."

"Sekarang, kan, jam sekolah. Kurasa _dia_ enggak dateng."

"Kita liat nanti~ Kalo aku benar Atsushi jaga kasir. Kalo aku kalah besok kutraktir _chazuke_. Batas waktunya sampai jam satu."

_Dia _yang dimaksud adalah pelanggan setia toko. Teman karibnya Kyouka di sekolah, dan seorang cebol yang menjadi bahak ejekan Dazai. Hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu tanpa seorang pun pelanggan. Jarum jam sendiri bergerak lambat untuk tiba di angka sebelas. Lantas menyisakan lima menit terakhir sebelum taruhan berakhir. Atsushi makin khusyuk berdoa supaya ditraktir _chazuke_.

_Kriinggg ..._

"Selamat da–" Sapu di genggaman Atsushi terjatuh. Darahnya syok sampai sekujur badan memutih semua. Dazai mengiringi jatuhnya Atsushi dengan menggesek biola yang suaranya bikin istigfar.

"_Chazuke_-ku ... melayang ... hiks ..."

"Selamat datang, Chuuya~ Ayo kita ke sana." Penuh antusiasme Dazai mendorong punggungnya ke meja samping jendela. Si kasir bahkan membalik papan '_open_' menjadi '_close_' yang mengundang tanya.

"Silakan duduk~ Sebelum Atsushi jaga kasir, bisa tolong buatkan kami teh?"

"_Terus ngapain aku jaga kasir_?" batin Atsushi menuju dapur. Selain aneka roti, toko mereka menyediakan kopi dan teh, untuk pelanggan yang menikmati santapannya di sini.

"Lo ngerencanain apa kali ini?!" Nada dan ekspresi siswi SMA itu mengeras. Curiga dengan Dazai yang hobi merencanakan keisengan.

"Kutraktir atas keberhasilanmu bolos dari sekolah~"

"Tau dari mana lo gue bolos?"

"Kalo Chuuya mau tau. Temani aku ngobrol di sini." Bersamaan dengan ajakannya, dua cangkir teh disuguhkan Atsushi yang lesu. Ia tahu, yakin bahkan hafal bagaimana kelanjutan pertemuan mereka.

"Choco koronetnya mana?" tanya Chuuya sengit pada Atsushi. Lengkap sudah penderitaan si tukang sapu yang kalah taruhan, dijadikan babu dan setelah ini, dituduh enggak-enggak.

"Ada yang borong tadi pagi. Jadi ... gitu."

"HAH?! Oi, Dazai. Gue udah bilang buat sisain satu. Telinga lo di mana, sih?!"

"Sebenernya udah. Tapi dimakan Atsushi." Tuh, kan, dituduh enggak-enggak. Mau mengelak juga, ia ketakutan saat dipelototi mata kebiruan Chuuya.

"BENERAN LO MAKAN?! MUNTAHIN SEKARANG JUGA!" Bahu Atsushi diguncang keras. Korbannya pusing tujuh keliling, sementara Dazai cekikikan menontoni juniornya tersiksa.

"Pfftt ... preman tapi doyan manis-manis. Nanti kuberi gratis dua buah. Makanya temani aku ngobrol."

Skenario ini jelas telah direncanakan. Dazai yang diperbudak cinta, dan kejeniusannya adalah perpaduan terburuk untuk menjerembapkan Atsushi sebagai korban. Dazai asyik mengaduk teh ketika Chuuya celingak-celinguk. Bingung mencari stoples gula balok yang setelahnya, diserahkan mamang kasir sambil tersenyum.

"Pe-peka juga lo!"

"Mau segarang apa pun, Chuuya tetep cewek yang minta dipekain. Aku juga tau itu." Kedipan diberi sebagai bonus. Untung masih tahan atau Dazai jadi idiot geprek.

"Semua juga lo tau."

"Ada satu yang enggak aku tau, dan mau dipastikan setelah ini."

"Apaan emang?" Dua gula balok dicemplungkan perlahan. Chuuya mengaduknya sebelum merasai manis yang tertukar menjadi asin. Sontak wajah Dazai menjadi target dari penyemburan tersebut.

"KOK RASANYA KAYAK KALDU AYAM?!"

"Sepertinya aku salah masukin gula jadi kaldu ayam." Sumpah. Chuuya mana habis pikir 'bagaimana bisa?!'. Apa kepala Dazai terbentur, katarak atau konslet, ia kesal sampai setengah mati memikirkan kemustahilan tersebut.

"Berhenti main-main sama gue sialan! Sini teh lo!"

_BYUURRR!_

"Lo harus dikasih pelajaran, ya?!" Teh rasa kaldu sapi itu diletakkan sembarang. Kerah seragam Dazai ditarik membuat Atsushi kelabakan di meja kasir.

"Pelajaran memasak? Boleh juga~ Kebetulan ada resep yang ingin kupelajari."

"Resep apaan? Lo serius mau masak? Jangan-jangan bekal makan siang, ya?" Pandangan dan seringai mereka beradu sengit. Dazai menutup wajah samping Chuuya dengan buku sakunya, untuk menghalangi Atsushi yang menengok penasaran.

"Resep untuk memasak senja di pipimu biar matang sempurna. Aku suka soalnya."

Kenapa pula Dazai harus tahu, ketika senyumnya mekar menyaksikan sepasang senja yang semringah di pipi Chuuya? Pemuda merangkap mantan kakak kelasnya itu mengecup merah yang bersemi cantik. Dua-duanya tanpa melewatkan salah satu agar tidak cemburu, dan bisa menjadi teladan bagi para pecinta di luar sana.

"Sekarang aku udah makan siang. Terima kasih atas sajiannya~" Buku saku disingkirkan Dazai yang kembali duduk. Atsushi menatap mereka dengan ekspresi cengo membayangkan macam-macam kemungkinan.

"Da ... dasar sinting!"

"Siapa yang enggak sinting melihatmu semanis tadi? Makanya jangan banyak-banyak makan choco koronet." _DUK! _Ujung buku Dazai menjitak kepala Chuuya pelan. Siswi SMA itu mengaduh sambil mengusap bekas rasa sakitnya.

"Emang apa hubungannya?"

"Makananmu mencerminkan dirimu. Kalo Chuuya suka yang manis-manis, nanti kamu jadi manis dan itu bahaya buatku."

"Kok jadi buat lo?"

"Entar banyak yang suka sama kamu. Aku jadi cemburu." Wajah cemberutnya Chuuya tanggapi dengan tawa. Dazai dan sebuah tawa idiot tidaklah cocok, jika disandingkan dengan ekspresi sejenis itu.

"Pacaran juga kagak! Emangnya lo suka sama gue?"

"Bisa jadi~ Chuuya sendiri suka sama siapa?"

"Hmmm ... kalo gue bilang suka Akutagawa, gimana?" Adalah teman sekelasnya yang _wibu_ akut. Dazai sempat kenal sewaktu menjadi OSIS yang mengurus MPLS*.

"Buat apa cemburu sama dia? Hatsune Miku, kan, gebetannya."

"Kalo Atsushi?" Mendengar namanya disebut ia terbangun. Celingak-celinguk dan kembali tidur menyangka salah dengar.

"Aku tetep cemburu, tapi enggak terlalu. Dia suka Kyouka soalnya. Tolong nanti bantu PDKT."

"Tenang aja! Pasti gue bantu biar jadian." Mereka tos tanda bersepakat. Atsushi mendadak panas dengan warna-warni pelangi yang bermekaran di taman imajinasinya.

"Meski Chuuya enggak suka sama siapa pun, aku tetep aja cemburu~"

"Sekarang apa alasan lo?"

"Cemburu sama dirimu sendiri, karena masih memilikimu seutuhnya."

Alasannya lebih konyol dibandingkan resep barusan. Mereka saling berpaling menuju jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua–satu jam berlalu singkat tanpa mengindahkan rasa. Pandangan keduanya larut dalam lalu-lalang pejalan kaki berbaur deru kendaraan. Diam yang tenang dan mendamaikan ini mendadak pergi, sewaktu Dazai memetik jari kedapatan ide bagus. Chuuya menaikkan sebelah asli mendapati tingkah janggal itu.

"Aku punya ide bagus~" Tanda '_close_' diganti menjadi '_open_'. Chuuya menghampiri Dazai yang duduk di tempat kasir, dan mengikuti tindakan serupa dengan menarik kursi.

"Jadi apaan?"

"Ayo kita taruhan siapa yang bakal masuk toko ini pertama kali. Kalo dua-duanya salah diulang lagi sampai ada yang bener."

"Enggak ada taruhan yang lebih waras apa?"

"Chuuya menolak tantanganku, nih? Kalo anak buahmu tau nanti mereka kecewa, lho." Direndahkan begitu jelas yang bersangkutan kesal. Kemarahan Chuuya ditanggapi dengan senyum usil Dazai yang menyebalkan.

"Kata siapa gue nolak?! Kalo menang apa hadiahnya?"

"Enaknya apa, ya? Kalo aku menang Chuuya harus membantuku memastikan sesuatu. Gimana?"

"Oke. Kalo gue menang lo harus traktir gue choco koronet seminggu penuh!"

Obrolan mereka digantikan tatapan sigap yang memperhatikan keramaian. Chuuya bertaruh untuk wanita berbaju hijau, sementara Dazai meyakini bahwa pria berkemeja cokelat adalah yang pertama. Suasana kian tegang sewaktu kedua manusia itu mendekati pintu toko. Mereka mengobrol sejenak sampai akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

"Cih! Dikit lagi padahal." Rasa kesalnya Chuuya lampiaskan dengan memukul meja. Dazai menggidikkan bahu, sedangkan Atsushi menontoni keduanya penasaran.

"Sekarang aku bertaruh cowok topi bisbol itu," ucap Dazai menunjuk sosok yang dimaksud. Chuuya menggangguk paham, dan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjatuhkan pilihan.

"Gue bertaruh buat ibu-ibu yang dorong kereta bayi biru!"

Tebakan keduanya lebih meleset dibandingkan barusan–mereka hanya menengok tanpa niat membeli. Taruhan itu berlanjut sampai satu jam berlalu. Chuuya sudah menguap lebar, dan nyaris lalai jika pandangannya tidak menangkap Kyouka berjalan dengan Akutagawa. Dia langsung bersemangat menyadari kesempatan emas ini.

"Kyouka pasti bakal masuk, gue yakin!"

"Aku bertaruh buat Akutagawa."

"Terus kalo dua-duanya masuk gimana?" Mereka sudah di depan toko. Entah mengobrolkan apa membuat Kyouka terlambat membuka pintu.

"Berarti kemauan masing-masing diturutin."

_Kriinggg ..._

Siapa sangka, hanya Kyouka yang masuk membuat Chuuya riang bukan kepalang. Ia langsung menghujani sahabatnya itu dengan pelukan erat. Baik Dazai maupun Atsushi sekadar tersenyum menyaksikan akhir yang baik ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Untung lo masuk! Gue udah stres ama taruhan aneh si idiot."

"Selamat, Chuuya~ Sayang aku kurang hoki," ujar Dazai pura-pura kecewa. Toh, ia juga sengaja untuk menghadiahkan kejutan lain.

"Inget choco koronetnya! Awas kalo lupa!"

"Baiklah. Seminggu ini kita mau ngapain aja?" Tatapan menggodanya Dazai perlihatkan gamblang. Chuuya jadi melongo karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat, dan napas si idiot menggelitik dagunya.

"Bukannya udah jelas? Gue mau choco koronet."

"Dan aku adalah choco koronetnya Chuuya seminggu ke depan~ Kalo ada cokelat yang manisnya sepanjang waktu, kenapa harus yang sementara doang?"

"Atau jika Chuuya mau, aku mau, kok, jadi choco koronet kamu buat selamanya," lanjut Dazai yang disusul menepuk bahu mungil Chuuya. Mungkin saking kesenangan, bos geng itu sampai hilang kesadaran.

"Be-bentar ... i-ini gue ditembak?"

"Menurut Chuuya gimana?"

"I ... iya! Lo nembak gue, kan?! Tapi kenapa?" Jelas aneh. Mereka selalu bertengkar bahkan Dazai menjadi korban tinjunya. Apa idiot ini berpikir untuk sekalian menjadi samsak pribadi Tuan Putri Nakahara Chuuya?

"Enggak ada jawaban yang bener buat cinta, Chuuya. Tapi aku yakin perasaanku ini bener."

"Emang apa bedanya? Perasaan sama aja."

"Perasaanku pasti bener, karena aku enggak punya jawaban paling bener sebagai alasan mencintaimu~"

"Me-meski lo enggak jadi choco koronet gue. Gue tetep terima lo ... kok ... te-terus jangan tanya alesannya. Gue enggak ngerti."

Cinta itu sendiri adalah ambigu, bukan? Chuuya bahkan bisa memahaminya, walau kalimat tersebut terdengar rumit.

Tamat.

A/N: Sebelumnya thx buat Valky yang udah membuat lomba ini, dan thx juga buat Ai yang udah setuju sama idenya Valky. ini lomba pertama di grup Fanfiction Addict, dan semoga lomba ini bisa berlanjut buat beberapa waktu ke depan (meski yang ikutan sepi sih wkwkw). buat kalian yang mau gabung grup fanfiction addict, boleh banget kirim nomornya ke PM.

Inspirasi fic ini aku dapetin abis nonton bang dream di mana rumi suka banget sama choco koronet. dan lagu poppin party juga ada yang judulnya "watashi choco coronet". meski aku ga tau arti lagunya paan, tapi aku milih roti itu karena menurutku cocok aja wkwkw.

Akhir kata thx juga buat yang udah review, fav/follow atau sekedar baca. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon kritik sarannya juga agar fic ku bisa lebih berkembang. See you next time in another fluff~


End file.
